


Two Scents of Autumn

by merelyans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bokuto is a mess tbh, Fairies, Half-Vampires, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, mentions of bokuaka, suga is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans
Summary: In which Daichi keeps telling Suga the same phrase to reassure him, not knowing the implications.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Two Scents of Autumn

Karasuno prided itself on being a more liberal school than most. Their halls were filled with the most diverse of students, their faculty ready to take on any situation, and their clubs were even better at mixing abilities, honing everyone to their maximum potential.

Yes, Karasuno was a place where humans and creatures could learn and grow side by side.

“Alright, great spike, Hinata,” Coach Ukai, human (from a former monster hunter family), cheers on the young werewolf. “But make sure that you can make that jump when it’s a new moon.”

“Right!” Hinata wipes the sweat off his face, his eyes burning slightly gold from the upcoming full moon.

In fact, there were many slightly gold eyes in the room, werewolves being incredible athletes that often were the first choice for either gym class or professional teams. It also meant that to the trained nose, the room smelled overwhelmingly like a forest, the doors kicked open to try to air the place out.

Suga watches from the sidelines, flipping the scores over as Tanaka, human, ends the practice set. It was great practice, since they would be playing against Nekoma soon. Their team had a few vampires and werewolves, and Daichi was convinced Kuroo used his powers to levitate a bit when he spiked.

Karasuno had a wider range of players, schools like Aoba Johsai and Nekoma only accepting magic users, vampires, and werewolves in addition to humans, schools like Date Tech and Karasuno more like a bag of jelly beans. Full of different flavors. Most schools had mixed teams, but a few had human only teams and monster only teams, only able to enter competitions that fit their skill levels.

Suga stands up and stretches his arms, the winning team coming over for water while the losing team went for a jog around the gym. It helped to get rid of some of the werewolf smell, at least.

“You sure you don't want to practice setting today?” Daichi leans on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s good practice for Noya.” Suga breathes. “Plus, I’ve been feeling kind of sick today.”

“Let me guess. Not enough blood?”

“I’m not a vampire.” Suga lets out a light chuckle, but his face seems almost wishful.

“What about recharging under the moon?”

“Not a warlock, sorry to disappoint.”

“I’ll find out what you are one day, Koushi. And when that day comes, let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to take care of me, Daichi, I promise.” Suga responded, a faint smile on his lips. 

His eyes spoke a different story, distant and glazed over. It was a look Daichi knew well, one he’d seen too many times, all when he brought up the topic of Suga's lineage. But this time, his smile was real, unlike the fake smile he usually wore in this situation. A human’s smile.

Anyone would think he was a human, but his school ID and uniform said differently. Karasuno might be a liberal school but they still set monster students apart with differently accented uniforms, a symbol on their school IDs showing that they weren’t human.

Daichi wanted nothing more than to put his werewolf nose to good use, but Suga had no scent. It was almost like he was a half breed, or perhaps he was a late bloomer and hadn’t manifested yet. Freshly eighteen was a little odd to be manifesting. 

Must be a half, or even a quarter, breed. Daichi didn’t care. He still had the biggest crush on his teammate, and nothing would ever change that.

Suga coughs into his arm and Ukai calls him over, pulling him out of earshot of wandering ears as the losing team returns to the gym. Ukai looked a little worried, Suga matching his expressions as they hurried off.

“Man, I’d give anything to know what that’s about.” Nishinoya wipes his face off on a towel. 

“What kind of creature is Suga-san?” Yamaguchi wonders aloud, the entire room shrugging.

“Don’t bring that up to him.” Daichi warns. “If I hear anyone asking him, you’ll be running laps.”

“Why? Is it embarrassing?” Hinata’s eyes go wide. “Suga-san isn’t one to keep secrets.”

“Hinata, I’m warning you-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Hinata turns around and starts begging Kageyama for some of his sets.

Kageyama was a miracle human, his sets so magical he had everyone guessing if he was a warlock. It only made sense, since the powerful sorcerer known as Oikawa had been his senior. But no, he was completely human.

Ukai and Suga return, Suga’s face looking grim as they start up practice again. If anyone other than Daichi noticed it, they didn't say anything, and practice continued on like normal. Or as normal as you could get with a vampire, a dhampir, three werewolves, a fairy, and a whole bunch of humans.

-

Suga didn't seem to feel better the next day, his eyes sullen, his face pale. Daichi knew that his skin was clammy, even if he couldn't touch him. He just looked… awful. Break comes, and Daichi watches as Suga slinks off somewhere. 

He doesn’t come back until after lunch, looking the slightest bit better. At least now he could muster up a smile, as faint or fake as it seemed. His eyes were dull, his hair dry. It takes him a little while longer to make it to the gym at the end of the day.

“Suga, if you aren't feeling well, why don’t you just go home?” Nishinoya swings his arm out to receive the ball, passing it to Tanaka. 

“I’m fine, really.” Suga insists.

“You look like you’re dying.”

“Gee, thanks.” He mutters.

“Really, you should go.”

“I said I was fine.” He snaps.

Nishinoya decides to drop it in favor of focusing on the ball, his vampiric abilities, while not as full as Tsukishima's full vampiric prowess, still gave everyone a run for their money. No one dared mess with Nishinoya, his love of reminding people he still had fangs and a thirst for blood very apparent.

Daichi remembers the day Nishinoya manifested his vampire powers, it had been during a training camp last year, his body shaking, giving off the typical vampire scent of vanilla. It took a lot of running around to the other team’s rooms, trying to find a vampire with extra blood to spare. 

Kuroo had packed an extra bag, tutting under his breath when he realized that Karasuno had no other vampires on their team, going off about how it was vitally important they look after their first years.

Suga took that to heart, and he started watching over everyone more closely. 

However, he was completely ignoring his own advice now, pushing through the pain. Daichi had always known that Suga would rather suffer in silence than burden others, even though he carried everyone as if they were his own.

“Come on, Suga, let me take care of you.”

“You shouldn’t be offering things like that, Daichi.” He shrugs off. “I wish you could understand that.”

Daichi reaches his hand out to grab Suga’s arm, Suga’s eyes going wide as he dodges Daichi’s touch. He stumbles backwards, right into Ennoshita, who steadies him. His fingertips brush Suga’s arm and Suga cries out, his knees buckling, tears forming in his eyes as he drops to the floor.

“Suga!” Daichi reaches for him, but Ukai holds him back, shaking his head. 

“Don’t touch him.”

A volleyball falls to the floor as all eyes land on Suga, his body shaking, sweat forming a gloss on his skin. Ukai throws a jacket over him and helps him outside, the air going heavy in their absence. Hinata speaks up.

“Is he manifesting?”

_Manifesting._

Daichi had manifested his full power so long ago that he had forgotten what it was like. The body aches, the shaking, the cold sweats and hot shivers. The dry throat, sleepless nights, and urges. So many urges. Most of his own were to just start running and never stop, or to scream at the top of his lungs.

Of course. Suga was a monster. Just like he was.

And Suga smelled like cinnamon on fresh cut apples. 

-

Suga doesn’t show up to school the next day. Or the next, practices growing cold without his presence. 

The full moon came, and Daichi spent the entire transition within the Full Moon Foundation’s borders, running around at half-speed, his mind never wandering far from whether or not Suga was okay.

The full moon went, and Suga was still gone, his desk like a beacon of loneliness. None of this sat well with Daichi, a dreadful sense of doom hanging over him. The team felt it, too, and it was the first time in years, no, possibly ever, that Daichi didn’t want to go to practice.

He shuffles to the club room, the team not saying a word to each other as they get ready, HInata missing from the group, but that was normal. He was probably already on the court. Everyone, save for Tsukishima, maybe, (Daichi could never tell what the vampire was thinking) seemed to be plagued by the same spell of uncertainty, but Daichi doubted that anyone could measure up to the pit growing in his stomach.

They enter the gym.

Correction, they make it to the gym, but only to the doorway.

And then, everything fizzles away, all that’s left is the silver-haired angel that’s setting for Hinata. He laughs, the soundwave washing over Daichi like a peaceful summer rain.

“Suga!” Nishinoya’s the first to step forward, running towards Suga.

“Careful, careful!” Suga holds his arms up, Nishinoya grabbing his waist. 

The fear that spread across Suga’s face was one that Daichi had never seen before. The look of pure relief when his hand brushed against Nishinoya wasn’t anything to overlook, either. 

“Where the hell were you, man?” Tanaka crowds him.

“I was feeling pretty awful this morning, but I went to the doctor and got a prescription that’s meant to help. I felt good enough to come back in time for practice, though.”

His smile, well, it wasn’t a total lie, but it was a smile that withheld the full truth. Suga grabs Nishinoya’s wrists, his eyes widening ever so slightly as he recoils and clears his throat, pulling out a small bottle of pills, jogging over to his water bottle on the side of the court.

“Yeah, but, you manifested, right? I don’t see or smell anything different…” Nishinoya sticks his nose in the air and closes his eyes. “I mean, I guess even if you had a faint bloodline you’d still manifest.”

“We don’t have to talk about that.” Suga insists. “I’m fine, I’m here. Nothing is wrong, and we can get on with practice. Ukai said we have a practice game with Fukurodani next week, and if we want any chance of beating Bokuto, even after a full moon, we need to practice.”

It was a simple deflection, something just to get the topic off of himself, but it worked. With Hinata and Nishinoya bouncing around in excitement, Tanaka dragging Asahi onto the court against his will, and Yamaguchi pandering to Tsukishima, his wings happily fluttering behind him, well, there was too much going on for anyone to notice the look on Suga’s face.

There was too much to notice a lot of things. The way Suga’s eye color would flicker ever so slightly, the way he would inch away from everyone that got too close, the way he wou;d discreetly scratch his back, the way the room started to smell a bit like cinnamon and apples.

Daichi knew what it meant when someone smelled like rough and dirty nature, his own scent like autumn leaves, or when someone smelled like vanilla, or even like morning dew. He’d never known anyone to smell of cinnamon. Apples, yes, it reminded him of Yamaguchi in a way, the young fairy’s scent like that of cherries. 

Not even a quick online search made after Suga collapsed could point him in one direction, the smell of cinnamon so vague and untelling. Online forums said many things, like that it was under the umbrella of nature scents, like werewolves and fairies, others put it under the sweet yet alluring scent of the undead, others categorized it as the comforting aura of magic users. 

That must be it, right? 

No features, no glowing eyes or wings, no undead aura to be found. Suga had to be a magic user, it was the only explanation, his collapse just a product of his powers flowing into him. Even the pills, they were most likely magic suppressors, the ones that Oikawa had to take before games so that referees were sure he wasn’t using his magic to guide the ball unfairly. 

As practice ends, Daichi hands Suga a towel.

“Glad to have you back, Suga. And remember, if you ever need help now that you’ve manifested, let me take care of you.”

Take care of him. It was all Daichi ever sought out to do, since Suga deserved it. He needed to know that someone out there was looking out for him, cared about him as much as he cared about others. 

Suga looks down at the towel and purses his lips.

“Please, Daichi, I don’t want to get you involved in my own problems.”

“Just throwing it out there.”

Suga sighs, pressing the towel to his face. Ukai and Takeda step in and send everyone home, keeping Suga behind to talk. The worry starts to build, but then again, Suga was back. 

Daichi can’t help but smile.

-

The match with Fukurodani comes quick, the aura of the court filling not just with a new mix of scents, but with determination, as well. Bokuto already has a presence with his personality, but the man also exudes nothing but _werewolf_ with every fiber of his being.

“Did you see that Akaashi?” He jumps up and down, looking at his teammate with almost visible stars in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Akaashi breathes. “You hit it.”

“I did hit it!” If Bokuto had his tail out, it would probably be wagging. “Thank you for noticing!”

Hinata gawks over the spike, the two werewolves going on and on about “bam” and “whoosh” before a whistle signals for them to get back to the second game of the day, the sun starting to set on the horizon. 

All the work takes a toll on both teams, and soon it’s just Daichi and Suga alone in the storeroom, making sure everything got put away correctly. 

“Great game today, Suga.” Daichi starts, noticing how Suga’s been quiet lately.

Even in class, Suga had been distant, especially from Daichi. It was one thing to brush him off with just a few words, but to completely ignore him? It hurt, and it really wasn't like Suga. Ever since the day he collapsed…

Was being a sorcerer really that hard on him?

“Thanks, you too.” Suga nods, wheeling the volleyballs into their designated spot.

“How have you been these past few days?” Daichi fishes.

“Fine.” Suga doesn’t bite.

“Not sick anymore? I’ve noticed that you’ve been taking less pills.”

Suga makes a small noise and looks at Daichi.

“What do you know about the pills?”

“Well… they’re… pills. They make you feel better.”

Suga’s eyes narrow, but if he plans on saying something, he decides against it.

“Anyways, if you’re feeling sick again, let me-”

“Stop saying that!” Suga raises his voice, clenching a volleyball in his hands so hard Daichi thinks it might pop. 

“What do you mean?”

Before Suga can answer, the door flies open.

“Akaashi! I thought I gave you a kiss earlier. Why are you still getting hangry? Oh.” Bokuto looks around the room, pink spreading across his cheeks. “Sorry, my bad, I smelled an angry incubus and thought it was Akaashi again. I’ll… I’m interrupting something.”

He slowly closes the door, his face getting redder by the second.

“In… Incubus?” Daichi blinks, Suga’s face going pure white. “Incubus.”

It clicks.

“Just… leave it.” Suga’s demeanor drops, his voice defeated.

“Suga…” Daichi begins. “Is that what you were hiding?”

Suga doesn’t answer. 

“So me… saying let me take care of you…” A dark blush spreads across Daichi’s face and down his neck.

“I’m sorry, Daichi. It’s my fault you feel this way. I’ve been trying to stay away from you since you seem to be the most affected but-” Tears start welling up in Suga’s eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“The incubus in me is reaching out to you. The way you’ve been offering to help me, it’s my fault! You’d… you’d never offer something like that!”

“Suga.” Daichi begins softly. “I’ve been saying that since before you manifested.”

Suga stops, his teary eyes widening.

“No, no! You only feel this way because I’m an incubus, you don’t actually reciprocate my feelings. That’s why this is so hard!”

“Reciprocate?” Daichi’s mouth goes dry. “You… you had feelings for me?”

“Yes,” Suga looks like he’s about to cry again. “Which is why it’s targeting you, I’m sure of it!”

Daichi starts laughing. A laugh full of disbelief.

“All these years.” He repeats. “All these years and you liked me back.”

“Daichi, no, this… what do you mean all these years?”

“Suga, I didn’t just start liking you this week.” Daichi wipes his eyes, a half-sob half-laugh escaping his throat. “I didn’t even know you were an incubus. I feel so stupid for offering to take care of you looking back on it. But if I had known that all these years you liked me back…”

Suga’s posture drops.

“Dai-” 

Daichi steps forward and places a quick kiss on Suga’s lips, his mouth tingling from the exchange of energy. He was newly manifested, a kiss was all he needed to feed, right? Suga doesn’t pull away, shakily reaching up and holding Daichi in place as he deepens the kiss.

Suga tasted like cinnamon apples.

Daichi tasted like an autumn breeze.

Suga pulls away, his onyx eyes sparkling, fangs jutting out from his lips as he offers up a small smile.

“Suga, let me take care of you, if you’ll have me.” Daichi is breathless, the kiss sapping his already diminished energy.

“I think I can manage that.” Suga whispers, leaning in.

“No more, if you kiss me like that again I think I might die.” Daichi teases, Suga sheepishly pulling away. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Suga, there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I lied to you, about… everything. About who I was.”

“You were scared, I can’t blame you for that, Suga. You still have all the time in the world to be honest with the team, no rush, okay?”

Suga bites his lip in thought. Daichi’s heart pings.

“I’ll tell them. When I’m ready.”

Daichi wraps his arm around Suga’s shoulder, smiling, handing Suga one of the storeroom towels to wipe his eyes.

“So,” Suga begins, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Are we just going to ignore that Akaashi is feeding on Bokuto?”

“I think it’s a bit more than that.” 

Suga laughs, relief washing over him, all of his fears melting away at Daichi’s touch. They leave the storeroom, both pink-faced and looking sheepish as they make their way back to the club room to change. 

Behind them, the two scents of autumn perfectly mingle in the air.


End file.
